A new way to live
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: bleh, i was grounded 4 2 weeks so i wrote this, rr


Authors note: Yeah it may be lame but oh well, it's not my problem. It came to me in a dream and I had to type it up ^_^ plus I was bored at 3:38am here on the East Coast * Disclaimer * Of course I do not own X-men, but the plot line that you are reading is 100% mine ^__^ Enjoy. MarikIshtarRH01970 "KITTY! KURT! Damn it, Ah'm gonna kill ya'll." Rogue shouted as she chased the two out of her room holding a broken spiked collar. "Damn, and tha' was mah favorite one too." She said as she walked back into her room slamming the door. "What was all that about?" Jean asked as Kitty and Kurt came into the kitchen. "It vas nozing Jean." Kurt said. "Kurt, you know she can read minds, she'll. oops." Kitty suddenly stopped. "I'll be quiet now." Jean just sighed, "How many times have we all told you not to bother your sister Kurt? And Kitty, you should know better, you've been here longer than Kurt." "Sorry Jean." They both said leaving the kitchen. "They bothering her again?" a voice asked from behind Jean. Jean turned around facing Scott, "Yeah, apparently they broke her necklace or choker, what ever it was." "Not a smart move. Hey did the professor talk to you about a new mutant around?" "Yeah, I'm going to go check that out later today." Suddenly they both heard a revving of an engine. "Sounds like my bike that went 'missing' a while ago along with Logan." Scott said glancing at the window. Sure enough, Logan was walking up to the mansion, his helmet under his arm and an agitated look on his face. A few minutes later, he came into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator, grabbing a root beer and sitting on the counter. "Yeah hello to you too Wolverine," Scott spat. "Yeah, yeah, what ever." "Shesh, can you say bad mood, common Jean, let's go see where that new mutant is," he said walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be right there, just let me clean up my stuff I here." She replied, "Not find anything huh?" "No I found stuff, I'm just in a horrible mood right now so you better go before it gets even worse." With that Jean grabbed her bag and ran out of the kitchen. Rogue saw her running and couldn't help but wonder why, "Maybe she's late for something, oh well, not mah problem. Huh?" She felt a little tug on her shirt and looked down. It was Mandi, a mute child who lived in the mansion for a few weeks and only hung out with Rogue. Xavier said that Mandi had chose Rogue as a role model. Rogue knelt down to Mandi, "Yeah what is it little one?" Mandi held up a new collar almost identical to the one Kitty and Kurt broke except it had sharper spikes. "Is this for me?" Rogue asked and Mandi nodded her head and Rogue smiled, "Ya want a hug?" Mindi nodded so Rogue embraced her tightly before letting go to say, "This is even better than my other one," she said as she put it on. Mandi just smiled and went back into her room and Rogue went down stairs. "Nice kid she is." Rogue said out loud. "Who?" Logan said coming out of the kitchen and hearing her say that. The sudden noise made her jump a bit and she looked at Logan suddenly, "Hey, how have you been?" "Fine, you?" "Okay Ah guess." "You guess? What has been going on around here sence I left?" "Nothing reallah exciting, stuff that the people hear call normal. Besides tha' nothin new." "You controlling those powers of yours yet?" "Can't ya guess?" "How should I?" She held up her hands but there was something missing. Her gloves. "So where'd ya go?" "No where special kid, no where special. Oh by the way I picked these spiked bracelets up on the way back, ya want 'em?" He took out a pair of black spiked bracelets that matched the necklace Mandi had just given her. "Sure, thanks Logan." She had to react quickly to grab them as Logan tossed them to her. "So, they move my room again?" "Actually, because of all the new students, Professor is having everyone double up while he adds another section to the mansion. And everyone is too scared to share a room with me so Ah've had a room all to mah self." "I see." He picked up his stuff and walked up stairs to Rogue's room, tossing his bags on the spare bed and heading to see the professor while Rogue went outside to read a book. Logan found the professor in his office, facing the large windows, watching all the students. "Hello, welcome back Logan." He turned around to face him; "She's been waiting a month to tell you. The first thing she said when she was able to control them was 'Ah can't wait to tell Logan' but I suppose that's not why you came to see me now is it?" "No. I just came to see how you were doing and what's been going on." "Oh just the normal, new students, hate mail, you know." "Yeah I know. I got a lot of that on the road. They called me 'The Knives from Bayville', I just ignored them though."  
  
Okay I'm tired, I'll write more later. Ciao. 


End file.
